


Corvo Bianco Work Log

by Auphiteus



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Safe For Work, Slice of Life, it has NOTHING to do with the Netflix Series, it has nothing to do with the show, netflix witcher free
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auphiteus/pseuds/Auphiteus
Summary: This a collection of (old) snippets and drabbles for my beloved fate-decreed canon pairing, the witcher and the sorceress. Thanks to CDPR for giving these two a beautiful home for retirement as they deserved and once dreamt of in the books.This collection is Netflix-free. So as my other Wiedźmin works.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. 百岁之约

“杰洛特，明天对于法师来说是个重要的日子，你记得吗？”

“我不仅记得明天是个对法师来说很重要的日子，明天对某个女术士来说更是独一无二的，对吧？”猎魔人用毛巾擦干刚洗过的手，搂住女术士的肩膀。他满意地闻到手臂皮肤上还留有新刈草汁的清鲜气息，春天鲜嫩多汁的绿草是萝卜——如今已成了萝卜们，在主粮之外最喜爱的餐点，喂它们可得花点儿力气。而固执的猎魔人以锻炼为由，坚持不接受任何魔法协助。

更何况，煞费苦心地建起这栋内部空间几乎与范格堡那幢老房子一般无二的林中小屋已经足够让她劳力劳神了，是得好好休息一阵子。落在女术士肩上的手指若有所思地轻轻划动着。

“这点事情简单得很，倒是你该接受我的建议，保存好体力。”女术士看似漫不经心地玩弄着一缕卷发，但显然是想到了什么对他来说就未必那么有趣的点子。“谢谢你能记得这个日子。那你有什么话想对我说，有什么事情想对我做的吗？那句话就算了，我爱你的诚实，但是我亲爱的，总不能让新意老在这种场合里缺席呀。”

杰洛特眨了眨眼，拒绝在心里老实承认那两句话都早已条件反射般地滑到舌尖上了。但他毫不回避地微笑了，“我是有个不错的点子，叶，这也是我们来这儿的原因。朵尔-布雷坦纳开满花的草原非常漂亮，这里有一种用蜂蜜、迷迭香和鹿里脊烹调的美食，而且奥森福特的雷德克里夫曾告诉过我，七羊星座会在明夜有百年难得一见的流星雨。”

“一百年。”叶慢慢转向他，紫色双瞳似乎有一瞬间泛起了晶莹的色泽。“百年难得一见。”她伸手圈住杰洛特的腰际，脸颊贴上他的心房，一头鸦黑卷发在他赤裸的胸膛上散开。“我明天就满一百岁了，杰洛特，你知道吗？对术士来说算年轻，但我清楚这意味着什么…而我最想用来度过这一天的方式其实一点新意都没有，很老套。”

她抬起头来，紫色的晶莹眸子里荡漾着温柔的水光；却有火焰透过那层水光坚定而缱绻地摇曳，吸引他扑火而去。

“我最想在百岁生日上做的事情啊…一张足够柔软的暖和的床，上面有我和这一百年里我最爱的男人，让我们用彼此最喜欢的方式好好地做几次吧。”


	2. No Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 days 300 words challenge - Prompt 3: "My Mistress' Eyes are Nothing Like the Sun"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * A hint of Cirillac'h is implied.

“你不是说杀它的难度跟给起泡酒开瓶差不多吗？！”

“我已经足够小心了。”

“如果你的确‘足够小心’，白鸦酒庄早就营业二十年了，但它去年才开张。”

“这又不是我杀死的第一条……”

“那你为什么要杀这第二条呢？怪物的尾钩比开瓶器更好玩吗？！——你刚刚说这玩意叫什么？”

“……成年的锯蜻须鳐①，残物。至少这不是致命伤。”

除了轻微的瓶罐碰撞声外没有回应。杰洛特只好继续对着旅馆梳妆台前的镜子龇牙咧嘴。一半是因为痛感随着魔药代谢而越发剧烈，另一半是因为叶奈法从传送门里跳出来后的每一秒都在数落他。在脸上缺了一块皮后，他说话时总有点漏风，这并不利于争吵。

……而且，的确不太好看。他不愿承认的剩下一半原因是：他的脸皮并没有他认为的那么厚。但他仍旧不情愿地挣扎着。

“这伤口当然不致命，不过是把你的鼻子撕下了一边、顺带让你喝的魔药从腮帮子里漏出来而已——坐在那别动，坐好。”叶背对着他翻弄着药箱的夹层，三把形制一致的透镜和各色小瓶杂乱地摆在一边，他们所知的一切解毒剂都已宣告无效。“毒液里有某种成分阻止皮肉生长；而且我不敢灼烧伤口。很遗憾，我的魔法只能止血，没法让它长起来。”

“我们难道不能找别人吗？我知道有个治疗师住在——”

“白费时间，”几根刻着符文的金属短棍接连落地，开始伸长；杰洛特不由得重重叹了口气。“雅鲁加河上下的绝大多数治疗师都不可能认识你那条鱼。”

“明白。”他转过头去，忽然有些口干。“那么，特莉丝呢？”让这个名字出口几乎使他鼓起了等同于与那条大鱼在水下战斗的勇气。

“她更不可能认识。”叶甚至没有屈尊回头看他一眼。

“那为什么不能再问问那个艾达·艾敏呢？”金属长棒与透镜自动接合成一座极为熟悉的装置，这让杰洛特很想把脸深深埋进手掌里，但那道开放性伤口不允许他这么做。

“我不认为她会为这种事屈尊回应。”她拧了下千里镜的基座，确认架构稳定。“而 **他** 现在显然很闲，”叶咬在这个人称代词上的重音让他忽然感觉很不舒服，“所以要么他会过来，要么希里会立即把他带来。这次你必须听我的——”

木椅扶手上仅剩的一点漆皮在他的指甲下岌岌可危。

“叶，我真的不喜欢这个安排。”

“这可是 **你的脸** ，杰洛特！”

叶语气中的怒意如水中起冻的冰渣，开始变得尖锐刺骨。她的脸出现在镜子里，黑发卷曲如同风暴，紫瞳激烈有如闪电。这迫使他盯着镜框边缘的一个缺口，那里露出的玻璃覆盖着肮脏的积年霉斑。

“就这样吧，叶，反正这也不是我脸上的第一道。”他忽然说道，一时间只觉心肺沉重焦灼，如同仍然不见天日地潜在礁洞深处。“如果非要向那个精灵求助，我宁可留着脸上这个洞。我不指望你能原谅我不合时宜的自尊，”他忍住了伸手抠那块霉斑的冲动。“但我觉得，你好像过于在乎我在别人眼中应该长什么样——”

然后他僵住了。因为从来就没有什么“应该”。

“……好吧，我能理解。”

话刚说完，镜子里那个毁容的猎魔人就感觉完全糟透了。脸上开了个洞的确丑得出奇。

“哦，杰洛特，你最好闭嘴，”他忽然被抬起脸偏过头去，修短的拇指指甲掠过他的上唇，熟悉的香调明锐而缠绵。“我才懒得理会你不合时宜的自贬。”她随手往后抛出一颗石头，但预想中清脆的瓶罐崩碎声却久久不至，因为那颗光华璀璨的晶体正优雅地旋转着降落在镜面间的三角圈架上。“你出生时长成什么样是老天爷的事，但你以后长成什么样是我的事。”

“而且，既然你看他不顺眼——那么，这就正是他 **应该** 为你做的事情。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①锯蜻须鳐：一种原创怪鱼，剧情需要.jpg


	3. 病号

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不满千字的段子，胃肠道感冒中的自娱自乐。

“简直是一群乡巴佬——”

“叶……”

“未开化的蛮子、茹毛饮血的原始人——”

“叶——”

“他们竟然让我吃这种——有毒的东西！！”

“你现在需要休息——”

“……而最愚蠢的是我！该死，我竟然还没有拒绝——”

病号在沮丧与愤怒中举起的双手却无法维持让它们继续呆在空中的能量。她喘了口气，脸上闪出一丝如钢线紧绷的忍耐，胃部的一阵痉挛让她不得不重新蜷缩回皮毯底下，陷进宽大的毛皮软榻里。

“可我也吃了‘山蛎子’①啊……虽然是生的，但是蘸了酱之后确实不错。”杰洛特小声嘀咕着，一边小心翼翼地给她擦着汗。在他们帮这个以渔猎为生的小村除去山中怪物之后，村里的头人兴致勃勃地设宴相待，只是这里感谢贵宾的方式着实有些……热情灼人。叶仅仅勉为其难地吃了一口，却落得个上吐下泻辗转半宿，而且她还发起了烧。

“少跟我谈这个，猎魔人。就算用腐烂的水鬼蛋下酒，你估计也没问题。”

——在病得这么昏沉时还能对自己发火，着实符合她的风格。杰洛特无奈地撇撇嘴，给她掖了掖皮毯。这本就是场以观光为主的旅行，除了万一能用上的红伤药与解毒剂之外，他们竟没考虑过染病的可能性；而现在这位因脾胃重伤而可怜兮兮地蜷在毛皮下直冒冷汗的女术士又显然无法把自己传送到“文明一点的城市里”。看样子，在头人派人送来药物之前，叶只能吃点苦头了。

他轻抚她露出皮毯的黑色长发，然后是她背对着自己的身体轮廓。即便身处朴素的桦皮小屋里，她的发绺也闪着孔雀羽毛般的美丽光泽。

“叶，会好起来的。头人已经在熬药了。”

“我知道我会好起来的，女术士可不是废物——这不算什么——呃！”他连忙挪向床头，眼神瞟向架子上刚刚重新洗好的陶盂，随即看到她无力地伸在软榻边上的左手。他会意地伸手交缠，任她将又一阵胃肠痉挛的绞痛用力握进他宽大的骨节，直到掌心相贴之处被捏出一手冰冷的虚汗。他明白她痛恨自己身处无力境地、痛恨自己的错误决定与随后要买的单，而在此之前他从来无法真心赞成这种尖锐激烈的自我愤恨。她太疼了，而他对此束手无策。

“这真的不算什么。生孩子比区区胃肠感染疼多了……”

“……可她们都有你照顾。”

“哼。你也不坏，猎魔人。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①山蛎子：是在neta美国西部的“落基山牡蛎”（小牛蛋蛋），但这里的山蛎子更暗黑一点：雄鹿睾丸刺身蘸蚁卵酱。狩魔猎人的胃是钢铁铸造的，但女术士必然受不了这种东西→_→


End file.
